White
by chyorimentum
Summary: Yang Eren inginkan sebagai hadiah natalnya hanyalah sebuah tuxedo berwarna putih yang dilihatnya kala itu. Tapi Eren tahu, ia tidak boleh egois dan merepotkan Levi./#SentimentalColorProject [Oneshoot—RiRen]


Kakinya melangkah searah dengan orang yang kini tengah menggenggam tangannya. _Emerald_ itu terus memperhatikan sosok yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya—sumber rasa hangat yang mengalir dari tangan mereka yang saling terpaut, menghiraukan udara dingin di bulan Desember. Gemerlap lampu berbagai warna menerangi perkotaan, membuat langit malam tidak terlihat gelap. Banyak orang berlalu-lalang di trotoar dan mobil merajai jalanan, mengenyahkan fakta bahwa sekarang sudah masuk jam malam. Mata itu kini memandang deretan toko kecil berdesain unik yang berada di sebelah kirinya, menatap setiap barang yang disorot terangnya lampu dari dalam toko. Ia hanya menatap semuanya acuh tak acuh—kecuali saat ia dan orang yang tengah menuntun tubuhnya melewati sebuah toko yang menyediakan perlengkapan pernikahan, _emerald_ itu berbinar tatkala menatap sesuatu yang diterangi lampu sorot berwarna kuning yang menyejukan di balik kaca besar toko tersebut. Seulas senyum tak sengaja terukir di wajah manisnya.

_'Ah. _Tuxedo_ putih yang indah.'_

—oOo—oOo—oOo—

**_White_**

_by chyorimentum_

© 2014

.

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

.

Pairing: Levi X Eren

Warning(s): possibly typo(s), shounen-ai, present!AU, alternate age, OOC, rush plot

.

_For **#SentimentalColorProject**_

—oOo—oOo—oOo—

Levi membuka syal yang melilit di lehernya tepat saat Eren menaruh seluruh tas belanjaan di atas meja. Ruang tamu apartemen yang semula sepi mulai dipenuhi oleh suara gemerincing bel hiasan pohon natal dan beberapa gantungan lain yang dikeluarkan oleh Eren. Tanpa memedulikan serpihan salju yang masih bertengger di _coat_ bagian pundaknya, ia mengambil _tinsel_ berwarna merah menyala lalu berjalan riang ke arah pohon cemara imitasi yang berada di pojok ruangan—tepatnya di sebelah sofa kulit sintetis berwarna hangat yang tengah Levi duduki sekarang. Pemuda berambut _brunette_ itu bersenandung senang, wajarlah jika mengingat ini kali kedua mereka merayakan natal bersama. Ditambah mereka juga jarang menghabiskan waktu berdua akibat jadwal masing-masing yang padat. Walaupun mereka sudah dua tahun tinggal satu atap, ikatan di antara mereka masih sepasang kekasih—Eren bahkan tak mengerti mengapa Levi masih nyaman dengan status mereka yang tidak berubah sejak dulu, mungkin karena Levi terus disibukkan oleh pasien-pasien di rumah sakit sehingga ia tidak terlalu memikirkan hubungan mereka berdua? Bisa jadi.

Eren telah selesai melilitkan _tinsel_ pada bagian bawah pohon cemara dan tinggal menggantungkan beberapa hiasan seperti gantungan berbentuk santa, malaikat-malaikat kecil, juga bola kristal. Dengan cepat ia pun mengambil hiasan itu dan kembali berdiri di sebelah pohon. Hening sebentar saat Eren memandangi puncak cemara dan menyadari tingginya pohon hijau tersebut. Ia memutar otak, bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa menggantungkan hiasan di bagian atas pohon? Eren mencoba berjinjit dan menggapai tempat yang ia inginkan, tapi tetap saja tidak sampai.

"Mau kubantu?" Suara bariton Levi menggema di gendang telinga Eren. Belum sempat pemilik _emerald_ itu menoleh, kakinya sudah tak menapak lagi karena Levi menggendong tubuhnya.

Wajah Eren merah padam. Bagaimana tidak? Levi jarang sekali memperlakukannya seperti ini—membuat seluruh tubuhnya panas hingga tak bisa mengendalikan debar jantungnya sendiri. Oh ya, jangan sekali-sekali meragukan kekuatan Levi. Walaupun pendek, pria penggila kebersihan itu memiliki jadwal _fitness_ yang ketat seusai jam prakteknya, jadi pantaslah ia memiliki otot yang cukup lumayan walau masih dalam masa pembentukan. Dan satu lagi alasan mengapa wajah Eren bersemu; wajah tampan milik kekasihnya dekat dengan area pribadinya. "Levi..."

"Apa?" Pemilik eboni itu menengadah, pipinya yang tirus bergesekan dengan paha Eren, membuatnya merasa semakin panas bagai dipanggang oven.

Hening. Mereka hanya saling menatap dalam diam. Eren lalu memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan wajah malunya dari sang kekasih. "Ti-Tidak, bukan apa-apa." Tangan itu lalu menggantung hiasan yang sedari tadi dipegangnya ke bagian atas pohon.

Mata _obsidian_ Levi masih belum lepas dari sosok manis Eren. "Oi, Eren."

Pemuda bermarga Jaeger itu terus memfokuskan diri pada pohon natalnya. Hanya gumaman yang menjadi respon darinya. "Kau ingin apa sebagai hadiah natal?" Pertanyaan itu seketika membuat pergerakan Eren terhenti dan tubuhnya sedikit limbung, membuat Levi harus menurunkan Eren dari gendongannya. Lagipula Levi juga sudah mulai pegal menggendong sang pemilik kulit _tan_—salahkan tubuh Eren yang lebih tinggi darinya, juga kebiasaan makan cemilan kelewat batas yang membuat berat badannya sedikit naik akhir-akhir ini.

Sang Jaeger masih terdiam, berpikir tentang apa yang paling ia inginkan saat ini. Entah kenapa pikirannya melayang pada sesuatu yang dilihatnya di kala perjalanan pulang tadi; sebuah _tuxedo_ dengan warna dominan putih dan berbahan dasar _semi wool_, dalaman _vest_nya berwarna hitam dan berbahan sutra lengkap dengan sebuah kemeja berwarna putih juga sebuah dasi kupu-kupu hitam. Eren berani bersumpah demi apapun, itu adalah setelan pertama yang membuatnya terpesona. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, bukankah _tuxedo_ yang seperti itu harganya pasti selangit? Tentu saja Eren tidak ingin merepotkan Levi agar membelikan _tuxedo_ tersebut. Dan lagi, bukankah setelan itu hanya dipakai saat menikah saja? Eren berani menjamin kalau nantinya Levi akan menolak dengan kalimat 'Memangnya kita akan menikah?' karena ia belum pernah sekali pun membicarakan tentang masa depan mereka. Setelah dipikir matang-matang akhirnya Eren pun menjawab dengan sebuah cengiran, "Saat ini belum ada yang kuinginkan."

"Kau yakin?"

Sebenarnya Eren tak begitu yakin. Ia benar-benar menginginkan _tuxedo_ itu. Tapi apa boleh buat, ia tidak boleh egois.

_**Ting tong.**_ "Surat!" Sebuah suara asing terdengar dari luar pintu apartemen. Eren menyahut, lalu berlari kecil menuju kotak surat yang menyatu dengan dinding tepat di sebelah pintu apartemen. Memang, sistem yang diterapkan di sini berbeda dengan apartemen yang biasa dijumpai di kebanyakan tempat. Jika di apartemen lain surat-surat yang masuk diterima terlebih dahulu oleh resepsionis lalu diberikan kepada sang penerima yang seharusnya, di apartemen ini surat-surat langsung diberikan kepada penerima. Ini jauh lebih mudah dan lebih menjaga privasi dibanding sistem yang biasa.

Eren membuka kotak surat itu lalu mengeluarkan tumpukan surat yang ada di dalam sana. Pemuda itu mendesah saat melihat apa saja yang dikirimkan untuk mereka berdua; kartu pos berisi ucapan selamat natal juga beberapa surat tagihan. _Emerald_ itu sedikit melebar saat mendapati selembar pamflet di paling belakang tumpukan. Tentu saja ia sedikit kaget karena di pamflet itu tercetak dengan jelas sebuah penawaran diskon natal besar-besaran untuk semua barang di sebuah _bridal shop_. _Uh-oh_, melihat iklan ini membuat keinginan Eren untuk memiliki _tuxedo_ itu semakin tinggi. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya sudah sejak lama Eren ingin berbicara pada Levi tentang kelanjutan hubungan mereka dan kemantapan hatinya untuk menikah, tapi entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya mengurungkan niat itu dan menguncinya di dalam hati rapat-rapat. Bagaimana ia harus menjelaskannya ya..? Perasaan takut dikecewakan, mungkin—walaupun ia sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang kira-kira akan membuatnya kecewa. Aneh, memang.

Levi memanggil dari ruang tamu, membuat Eren segera tersadar dari lamunannya. Dengan cepat pemilik kulit _tan_ itu meremas pamflet tersebut hinga berbentuk bulat dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah—yang kebetulan—berada di sebelah pintu utama saat mendengar langkah mendekat, sebelum sang pria berambut cepak di bagian bawah belakang mendapatinya sedang menatap pamflet dengan tatapan _absurd_ seperti anak kecil yang minta dibelikan permen pada ibunya. "Ya? Ada apa, Levi?"

Levi berjalan mendekati Eren seraya mengenakan mantelnya lalu mengambil salah satu koleksi Converse-nya. "Aku lupa membeli roti untuk sarapan besok. Jadi aku pergi dulu ke mini market 24 jam di dekat sini, oke?" Katanya seraya mengenakan sepatu berwarna hitam itu.

"Eh? Sendirian?"

Tangan besar pria bermata elang itu terangkat, mengacak rambut Eren dengan gemas. "Tidak usah khawatir seperti itu, bocah." Dua sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat. "Aku hanya pergi sebentar saja. Kau pergilah tidur duluan, biar aku yang mengunci pintunya."

Eren menggembungkan pipinya lalu mengangguk dengan wajah yang sedikit bersemu. "Baiklah. Tapi cepat pulang, ya?"

"Aku tahu." Levi memberikan sebuah kecupan di dahi sebelum Eren berjalan ke dalam kamar untuk pergi tidur. Ia hanya tersenyum hingga Eren hilang dalam pandangan. Pria berambut eboni itu lalu mengambil payung yang berada di sebelah tempat sampah—ia hanya mengantisipasi kalau tengah malam ini salju akan turun dengan deras seperti yang dikatakan situs berita _online_ yang dibacanya tadi pagi. Pria itu terdiam saat melihat sebuah gumpalan kertas yang ada di tempat sampah—ia hafal dengan jelas kalau itu adalah sampah yang baru dibuang karena sebelum pergi dari rumah tadi ia sempat membersihkan apartemen terlebih dahulu, termasuk semua sampah.

Entah mengapa Levi penasaran dengan isi dari kertas yang dibuang oleh Eren—ia berani berpikir seperti ini karena seingatnya ia tak membuang sampah macam itu—dan hendak mengambilnya. Badannya sedikit merinding saat membayangkan mengambil kertas dari tempat yang tidak higienis macam tempat sampah. Tapi apa boleh buat, rasa penasaran mengalahkan semuanya. Levi mengambil kertas itu, lalu membuka gumpalannya. _Obsidian_nya membaca tulisan itu dengan cermat, setelah selesai ia menggumpalnya kembali dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah lalu membuka pintu dan keluar dari apartemen dengan sebuah senyuman yang terukir di wajah tampannya.

—oOo—oOo—oOo—

"Hadiah! Hadiah! Hadiah!" Sebuah seruan nyaring yang kekanakan terdengar dari ruang tamu, mengalahkan volume dari nyanyian-nyanyian rohani yang ditayangkan di televisi. Memekakkan telinga, memang. Tapi sifat kekanakan itulah yang Levi sukai dari Eren.

_Well_, Hari Natal yang dinantikan telah tiba. Semangat Eren membara saat melihat kotak besar dan tipis yang dipegang oleh Levi. _'Aku tidak sabar membuka hadiah itu,'_ Eren membatin. Tapi Eren lebih tak sabar melihat Levi membuka hadiah darinya, maka dari itu Eren langsung memberikan kotak berwarna hijau semanggi kepada Levi dengan senyum yang sangat lebar, memberikan hipnotis secara tidak langsung agar Levi cepat membukanya. Berkat tatapan Eren dan yel-yel yang menyuruhnya untuk membuka kotak itu, Levi ikut-ikutan—er... bersemangat. Pemilik _obsidian_ itu lalu membuka hadiah dari Eren yang semula diikat dengan pita berwarna emas dan mengeluarkan isinya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat saat melihat apa yang didapatinya. Eren hanya tertawa melihat reaksi Levi, lalu mengambil hadiah darinya dan memakaikannya ke atas kepala Levi. "Tada~ topi rajut Pororo spesial buatanku~" seru Eren dengan wajah berbinar. Ia terdiam sebentar lalu menatap penampilan sang kekasih dengan topi Pororo. Perpaduan antara wajah dingin ditambah dengan pernak-pernik anak kecil di depannya membuat Eren terbahak. Bisakah kau bayangkan betapa konyolnya itu?

Levi diam, menatap Eren dengan _deathglare_ hingga pemuda itu berdehem dan menghentikan tawanya. _Emerald_ itu berputar ke arah lain lalu pemiliknya berkata, "Aku membuatnya karena aku berpikir itu cocok untukmu."

Sebuah desahan nafas panjang berhembus dari bibir Levi. Bagaimana pun juga ini Natal, ia tak bisa marah padanya. Natal harus dilalui dengan suka cita, bukan? Levi pun membuat seulas senyuman di wajahnya lalu memberikan sebuah kotak berwarna _broken white_ pada Eren. Sebuah senyum kekanakan kembali merekah di wajah pemilik _brunette_ itu. Dengan semangat Eren membuka kotak hadiah itu seraya berharap mendapat sesuatu yang menarik di dalam sana. Senyum itu memudar, digantikan dengan mata yang membulat dan mulai berkaca-kaca saat melihat apa yang diberikan Levi untuknya. Tangannya pun tergerak untuk mengeluarkan hadiah yang diberikan Levi untuknya; sebuah _tuxedo_ yang diinginkannya tempo hari lalu. "I-Ini..."

Ekspresi hangat terpancar dari wajah Levi. "Ada satu lagi hadiah yang ingin kuberikan padamu, Eren..." Levi merogoh sesuatu dari kantung _cardigan_ yang dikenakannya, membuat debar jantung Eren meliar karena dibuat penasaran. Pemilik eboni itu pun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil yang dilapisi beludru berwarna merah lalu membukanya di hadapan Eren, memperlihatkan sebuah cincin indah yang terbuat dari emas putih. Emerald itu berbinar; di antara senang dan terharu, lalu saling menatap dengan _obsidian_ di depannya.

"Eren Jaeger, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

.

.

**—fin—**

—oOo—oOo—oOo—

a/n: Eaaaaay~ akhirnya bagian pertama dari Sentimental Color Project ini selesai~ *nangis bahagia* gomen kalo ficnya agak gaje gimanaaa gitu :') Oh iya, tema dari fic ini sebenarnya 'white tuxedo', juga sedikit nyempil 'white christmas' walaupun tidak terlalu Hyocchin tonjolkan. Dan kalian pasti tahu kan jawaban Eren tentang lamaran Levi~? Hm hm~?

Untuk bagian selanjutnya akan bertema warna merah. So stay tuned~ and don't forget to give your reviews too~ I'll be waiting~ sankyu~ ^^


End file.
